


I'll be with you in the Dark

by Magicfoxwrites



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Adventure, F/F, Hints of a more serious ongoing plot, Multiple Pairings, No beta reader, Other, POV Multiple, Romance, Slice of Life, Some Magical Elements, Some angst, Teenage Drama, light mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicfoxwrites/pseuds/Magicfoxwrites
Summary: With old nightmares returning, and new found responsibilities, Kris has found need to keep their mother in the dark. Resulting in Toriels increased concern over Kris's safety.  Meanwhile, Susie tries to realizing that there are people in this world who actually care about her. And Ralsei appears in the world of the light, prompting questions of the well being of the Dark World.With no way of going back for the time being, the three of them have to tackle challenges much harder then any foe they fought in the Dark World. And that's dealing with being a teenager.





	1. Chapter 1

The soul moved around the cage, rattling the bars as it floated disembodied from the human it was once in. The human had dead looking eyes, a knife brandished, and a creepy smile on their face. There was a bang on the door. A motherly voice calling out. The soulless human stared at the door and smiled even wider. 

The husk of a human took several steps forward. Mouthing some words. The world grew dark. The soul having a hard time even processing what was happening. There was blood. Screams. Laughter. Darkness flooded the room. Darkness everywhere... Everything went black.

 

 

Kris jolted awake, screaming a little bit. The room felt like it was spinning. Kris was breathing heavily, trying to gather their senses, trying to adjust to being in the waking world and trying to forget the nightmare they just had. They patted their chest, as if to check if there was scarring or if their soul was still in the body. The human's heart was beating fast in their chest. A cold sweat dripping down their body. Their clothes were drenched. The human was still catching their breath.

It wasn't the first time Kris had nightmares like that. But... 

There was a knock at the door. “Kris? Is everything okay in there my child?” Came the motherly voice of Toriel, who peeked into the room. The ever caring goat-like face of Kris's mother looked in concern. “Is everything okay? I heard some screaming in here.”

 

Kris nodded. “Yeah... It was just a nightmare” 

Toriel frowned. “oh no... Was it...the same ones as before?”

“No” Kris said, half lying. It wasn't the same as before. But... It was eerily similar. 

Toriel walked into the room fully now. Sitting down at the foot of her child's bed. “Do you want me to schedule you an appointment with your old therapist?” 

The human shook their head. “I'm fine. I... was just dreaming that dad took up country music again”

The goat mother couldn't help but gag a little. “Of all the things he spent his mid life crises on... I told him he couldn't sing... I told him going to your parent day to sing was a bad idea! And now that classroom can never be used again...” She shuddered. “But... Do not fret my child. Officer Undyne has issued your father a warrant that says he is no longer allowed to sing in the town lines, so we are safe” 

Kris wasn't ready to tell their mother the truth. Last time, Kris had to go to therapy every week for a year. There was never really a break through either. Kris simply stopped having the nightmares after a while. What was causing them was never learned. 

The sound of thunder could heard outside. With the morning's twilight turning back into darkness with clouds rolling in. 

“Oh goodness... It's about to rain.” Toriel said looking out the window. “And after yesterday was such a beautiful day... Oh! Speaking of yesterday. I do have some things I wish to talk to you about. So hurry up and get ready! We have some things to discuss and we'll have to do it in the car. We are almost late after all”

Kris let out a sigh. Out of one frying pan of topics they didn't want to talk about, and straight into another...

….

Kris climbed into the car with Toriel, jumping into the front seat. Toriel let out a small cough, Kris rolled their eyes and buckled their seatbelt up. This seemed to satisfy their mother as she started the car and began driving. She making sure to turn on the windshield wipers and drove slow.

“So Kris. I'm happy that you have made a friend!” Toriel said, inflecting some energy to try to show support. “But...that doesn't excuse your behavior. Skipping class. Not answering my calls. Not showing up for pick up...” There was concern in her voice now. 

The mother continued. “I talked to Ms. Alphys and apparently she asked you to go on a simple chalk run with Susie and the both of you never returned... I.. Don't mean to pry, but... As your mother I can't help but to be concerned.”

“Well” Kris said, not facing their mother. “Would you believe me and Susie fell into a magical world where we were destined to insure the balance of light and darkness?”

Toriel furrowed her brow. “Kris.... When you deflect with humor it makes it hard to…” She sighed. “I want to trust you. I want to believe that this was simple little game of hooky and that the two of you were joking, playing your gamebuddies, and little things like that, like when you were little... But you're getting older. And I know it's getting easier to obtain certain... Vices I should say”

“Mom... I'm not doing drugs” Kris said flatly. “I can't afford drugs on the allowance you give me.”

The car stopped at a red light and Toriel clenched the wheel. “Okay... Then. I'll just ask this. You're not going drugs then. Promise me that. Please stay away from cigarettes, they are horrible for your health...”

“Same problem mom. Can't afford.” Kris responded looking out the window. 

“Okay... Then, you're not doing alcohol, correct?” 

“Honestly? When I was like, 13 I tried to drink one of dads beers... That stuff is nasty. So no” Kris responded.

“..Actually, that honesty is a little refreshing. So... Let me move onto the next thing. Now. This is the hardest and hardly the place to have this conversation.. But... Hmm.. Well... I know kids your age like to.. Experiment”

Kris's typical blank expressionless face turned to horror and shock. They reached for the door and started to try and pull it open. Child lock. “Mom. No. Not having this conversation”

Toriel continued. “Believe me. I'm not a fan either... But it is very important especially at this part of your life.”

“No. Just no mom!” Kris said, trying to push the door open. “Mom! I'm not having sex! Please!”

“Honey... I'm not saying you are.” Toriel replied. “Its not something you should be having at this age and it can be very dangerous to one's overall mental health if it happened too soon... A-and that you should never let anyone pressure you to-”

Kris was now trying to roll down the window. “Noope! I promise you! That's not an issue!” They said about ready to climb out. 

Toriel pulled her child back inside. “Honey. Can we be serious for a second? You're growing into an adult. It's time to have adult conversations... Look. I may have jumped the gun in my assumptions. But I'm just worried about you. I don't know what you were doing with Susie. I know she's been held back a few years and a couple years older then you and.. Well, your silly mother just assumed the worse...” 

Kris sighed. “Look.. Mom. We went into the closet. The door locked behind us, and we decided to use that as an excuse to skip class.” Kris said, trying to make up a believable lie. “We just hung out. I'm not into Susie. We're just friends” 

“That does sound like you” Toriel said, a hint of relief in her voice. “...However, I expect this to never happen again. You got off easy this time. But if I discover you're skipping class. You won't get off so easy.”

Kris shrugged. “Yeah yeah Mom. I get it... Just... Let's make it a deal. I promise to attend class every day if you promise not to give me any more sex talks...” Kris said, shuddering. 

Their mother let out a soft sigh, with a smile. “It is a deal... Just promise me you're not doing anything stupid. Nothing that is dangerous or harmful to you.”

Kris didn't face their mother as they stared out the window. “Okay Mom. I promise...” There was a long silence. “...How long is this red light?”

Toriel looked up. “Hm? I hadn't noticed. Its strange it hasn't turned green yet...” She looked around to see if there were any cars behind her. “Hm? Oh! Kris! Isn't that...”

 

…. 

 

20 minutes prior. 

The rain hit Susies' window as the large lizard monster was trying to sleep. The rain seeping through the cracks in the window, and making puddles on the dirty window sill. Her alarm was going off, and the monster let out a sigh... She did not want to get up today. School was a drag and a pain. Always was... And yet. She couldn't help but think of Kris and the two of them going back to check on Lancer and Ralsei. 

She let out a deep sigh and started sitting up. Slowly she started to stand, wearing her underwear from the day before. She looked around her feet, picking up some of the clothes on her floor and sniffing them. Eventually settling on the set that smelled the least rank and put them on. 

She walked out of her room, and into the bathroom. Turning on the faucet to wash her face. Nothing. Water was out. She scoffed. 

She walked out of her bathroom and took a few steps through her tiny trailer. Each step made the floor creek. She opened her fridge and looked inside to see if there was anything to eat. She looked around to see if she could maybe find some ketchup packets that she nabbed from the diner a few days before but it looks like she already ate it. The dirty fridge only had a single paper bag with the word “NO” labeled on it. A label by her mom. She scoffed, and closed the fridge. 

Nearby, the sound of morning trash reality TV could be heard. A lizard woman wearing sweatpants and a dirty t-shirt was sitting on the recliner, surrounded by beer cans. She blew cigarette smoke into the air, causing Susie to cover her face slightly. 

Susie walked passed and opened the hall closet. Avoiding any kind of eye contact with the woman. She began searching for an umbrella, of course finding nothing. That's when she began to sigh. “Mom. Where's the umbrella?” 

The woman in the recliner shrugged. “I don't know. Why? Just skip today. Not like school matters to you none.” 

Susie scoffed. “I've got things to do at school. Can I get a ride?” 

The woman scoffed back. “Things. Right. Listen. I don't want to hear about the things you do. Just know that if you get in trouble with the law, don't even bother calling, I ain't payin' bail. ”

“Oh, please” Susie said, furrowing her brow. “At least if I went to jail, i'd get running water and an actual meal...”

Susie's mother turned to her, showing her teeth. “What was that?”

“Nothing. It was a joke” Susie said, closing the closet. 

 

“Well Ms. Comedian” Her mom replied back. “I hope your little stand up routine is enough to pay for a hotel, because don't even bother coming home today!” 

Susie began walking towards the door. “Nah. Wasn't planning on it.”

Susie walked out the door of her trailer and slammed it behind her. The rain coming down hard and quickly starting to soak her. The tall lizard girl sighed and went to go back in to see if maybe she could get that umbrella after all, but as soon as she tried the door she found it was already locked.

Susie scoffed and began making her way to school. The rain falling down and soaking her as she walked. She put her hands in her pockets. Wasn't the first time she was kicked out of her house in the rain, likely won't be the last. It didn't bother her anyhow. She was a tough girl. 

She walked down the road, the cold wind splashing in her face. She made her way to the sidewalk and kept walking. A car drove by and splashed a puddle on her. She growled and just kept walking. “It was a mistake coming back to this world... I should have just stayed back. Me and Lancer could have just hung out together...” She said to herself. 

The rain came down harder, soaking the lizard girl down to her skin. She was a second away from saying screw it and skipping school before she heard someone calling for her. 

“Yoohoo! Miss Susie!” Came the voice of a sweet older goat woman. Susie turned and saw Kris and their mom sitting at a red light. Kris gave Susie the a peace sign while their mom beckoned her in. “What are you doing you silly child! Get in here! You'll catch your death of cold!” 

“Yeah.” Kris replied. “If you’re trying to fight the rain, I think the rain’s has you a bit outnumbered” 

Susie made her way to the car and got into the back seat. Her clothes were soaking wet, as was her hair. “Uhh... Thanks Miss T. And uh... Sup Kris” Susie said to her friend sitting in the front. “Oh uh. Sorry about like...the water” Susie said awkwardly, getting the back seat soaked. 

Toriel smiled. “oh. It's fine dear. In fact.” Toriel moved her hands a bit, and suddenly flames started to appear in the back seat! Susie jumped a bit, before realizing the flames weren't so much as hot, as much as warm. She felt herself slowly drying off. 

“Wow. Kris. I didn't your mom knew magic..” Susie said while wringing out her shirt. 

Kris shrugged. “I think it's a thing all Boss Monsters can do. Mom, Dad, and Asriel can all do it really easily.”

“Ah. I guess that explains Ralsei then.” Susie said, thinking about the fluffy goat boy they met in the Dark world. 

Toriel raised an eyebrow. “Ralsei?” 

Kris coughed a bit. “Y-yeah, Ralsei is a friend of Susie's...”

Susie laughed. “I don't know if I'd call him “my” friend... I mean. When we met him yesterday, he clearly was more into you”

Toriel raised an eyebrow. “Oh? You met him yesterday? When?” 

Kris winced. “Y-yeah. After we got out. Susie introduced me to him outside school while I was on my way home.” Kris said, turning back to their friend. “Right Susie...”

Susie was confused for a second. And then suddenly realized what was going on. Her eyes widened and the lizard girl suddenly felt worried. “oh! Yeah! That's right.... Totally what happened. Right after class me and Kris hung out...”

“After...” Kris added quickly. “After we got locked in the supply closet”

“Yeah yeah... That. We got... locked in the closet and couldn't get out. Then. We got out... and met with my friend Ralsei?” She asked turning to Kris as if to ask if that was right. 

Toriel squinted her eyes. It was clear she knew something was up... But. “Well... I hope to meet this Ralsei as well!” She said suddenly with a smile on her face. “I'm so happy Kris has been making so many friends! I'd love to meet all of them!” 

There was a collective sigh of relief. Kris made an observation. “This red light still hasn’t turned green..”

Toriel looked up. “That is weird...Oh! I remember now! Silly me! The stop lights are broken! Officer Undyne was supposed to be directing traffic!” The goat mother said, laughing a little. “Strange she isn't here. She must be apprehending criminals” 

Susie smirked. “Or beating that pizza guy again”

“I know him” Kris said. “He was friends with my brother... If he is getting beat up, he probably deserves it.”

“Hah! Where was that spirit yesterday? I’d love to see you want to beat more of those goons up when we were... uh” Susie suddenly realized what she was saying and back tracked. Kris giving her a long glare. “Playing that game?” 

Luckily, Toriel was still too preoccupied with trying to find someone to direct this traffic. “Well... I best find another way around” she said, backing up and going the long way. “So. Susie. I saw you were walking in the rain without an umbrella.”

“Hm?” Susie turned to Toriel, having been holding one of the warm flames. Her mouth open as if she were about to try and eat it. “Oh? Yeah. Getting to school. You know how it is”

Toriel nodded, clearly a little concerned. “Well... Okay then. In the future though... I don't mind giving rides if students need them.” 

Susie looked away, blushing. “Oh... Well... Thanks actually. But.. I don't really think it's needed. Don't trouble yourself.”

Toriel smiled. “It'll be no trouble at all. Plus! You are a friend of Kris and I am so grateful for that!” She said, much to Kris's embarrassment. “You know. Kris has been so lonely ever since their brother Asriel left for college.” 

“Mom....” Kris groaned, covering their face. “Please stop”

Susie was smirking in the back. “Oh? Is that why you're so good at hugging random strangers and telling people how beautiful they are? Loneliness?” 

Kris shot Susie another glare. But once again, it seemed like Toriel didn't notice. They were finally pulling into the school. The three of them got out of the car. Toriel reached and grabbed a hold of Kris's hand. Kris feeling embarrassed now that they had a friend to see them. Kris turned and saw Susie was holding in the laugh of a lifetime.  
Toriel turned to Susie. “oh! Did you want to hold my hand as well?” She asked in a very sincere motherly voice. 

Susie blinked. “W-what? Hold my hand... I... Nah. That's fine” She said, smirking at Kris. “I don't want to rob Kris of the needed affection”

Kris sighed and walked in with their mother with Susie following behind the two of them. Kris could hear the lizard girl holding in her laughter. Once they got to where the hallway divided, Toriel hugged her child tight. 

“Be good.. And please stay in class this time” She said, before walking to her classroom. 

Kris sighed as soon as their mother was out of earshot. “Sorry... My mom is actually incredibly embarrassing...” They said to the approaching Susie. 

“Nah.” Susie said. “you're mom's sweet. You should be grateful for her.” 

“I guess” Kris said plainly. “You missed the part before where she lectured me on skipping class and asked if I was getting into drugs or sex...” Kris winced and almost gagged. 

“Well. At least your mom's concerned about you...” Susie said, her clothes were still a little damp from the rain. “Anyway. During lunch, we visit the other world.” 

“Deal.” Kris agreed. The two of them began walking into class. A little late but that wasn't exactly irregular.

The two of them walked into class at the same time, expecting the usual chiding of tardiness from everyone. However, a quick inspection and it looked like the teacher wasn't even there yet. The rest of the class was scattered around the classroom. Desks turned, chairs pulled away, everyone hanging out. 

Noelle was in the front of the class. Waving at the two as they came in. “oh! You two are lucky! Miss Alphys isn't here yet so the two of you won't be marked absent!” The reindeer girl said cheerfully. A small basket on her desk. 

“Oh. That's good then” A bead of sweat dripped down Kris's face as they saw the basket in front of Noelle, glancing at Susie and really hoping Noelle didn't bring a basket of chalk to share... Kris elected to ignore it for now and went into the back to sit on their desk. Susie sitting down in hers nearby.

“So. What do you think happened to the teacher?” Susie asked. “Abducted by aliens?” 

“Oversleeping while watching kid cartoons” Kris replied. 

 

“You think she goes online and argues with other full grown adults about which characters she thinks bottom who?” The lizard girl asked smirking. 

“No doubt.” The human returned. “We should go to the library after school some time and see if we can find her blog.”

The two of them shared a small laugh. Before noticing the rest of the class was subtly watching them.  
“wow” Berdly replied, giving a smug smirk. “you two got close. I guess birds of a feather afterall~” 

Susie smirked at Berdly. “I bet you think that's some kind of insult? Well. I think you’re just upset that you don’t have anyone nearly as insufferable as you to flock with Bird brains” 

The two shared a fistbump. There was an “oooh” through the class. Berdly huffed and instead turned to the front again. “Well. When you two get held back because neither of you did your culture project, don’t come crying to me!” 

“Oh yeah... This project.” Susie said. “It was never explained to Kris and me.” 

“Oh! Here! I can explain it!” Noelle exclaimed “We're supposed to be doing a project on the culture of ancient times! Legends! Prophecies! And the like!” The reindeer said smiling. “We can...we can talk at lunch if you really want! I um... packed extra” She said blushing at Susie. 

“Nah. I think I get the gist” Susie said. “Kris and I got shit to do lunch anyway. Though if you' really can't eat all that lunch, i'll take a to-go box”

Kris facepalmed. “Susie... That's really not-”

“Oh! Of course!” Noelle said, reaching into her basket and presenting a small wrapped box. “T-this is for you! Kris told me all about your favorite food! Which! Of course! I don't judge!” 

Susie grabbed the small box and turned to Kris. “My favorite food?...” She squinted and slowly opened the box. It was filled with chalk. 

Susie's eyes got dark. She bared her teeth. “Thank you Noelle....” She said, slowly turning to Kris. “I think... I'll share my favorite meal with my good friend Kris here...”

Kris was sweating bullets. Susie pulled out one of the chalk and moved it to their mouth. “Come on...take the first bite” 

Kris stared at the chalk in front of their mouth. Susie was glaring at them with eyes that screamed 'I'm gonna eat your face, friend or not'. Kris knew there was only one solution. They mustered up all of their determination and opened their mouth. Taking a bite of the chalk...

Everyone looked surprised. Kris kept chewing on the chalk and... it... turned out to be not that bad. Huh. They swallowed the half chalk piece that they were chewing on and took the other half out of Susie's hand. They finished it off and swallowed the other half. “This stuff isn't bad”

“Right!” Susie exclaimed. Her more monstrous features no longer showing, her teeth no longer barred. “Everyone knocks it and thinks I'm a freak but it isn't that terrible!”

Most of the class was now looking at the two weirdo's eating chalk. Susie threw a piece in her mouth and started chewing. “Anyway. To answer your question, it isn't my favorite, Kris is an asshole, but thanks.”

Noelle blushed brightly, nearly screaming before the door to the class burst open. 

Miss Alphys walked in, her clothes all disheveled and a little dirty. “Oh my goodness i'm so sorry i'm late! The strangest thing happened to me!” The small lizard woman said. “I overslept after spending most of my night having a fairly important debate with someone online. When I woke up, I drove a little over the speed limit and this cop comes and nearly destroys my car!”

“I tell her it was an honest mistake and I'll pay the ticket. But when I tell her my name! She tells me a teenager told her to tackle me! Oh! She pushed me against the ground and then... she lifted me with her big, burly strong arms” The teacher was blushing. 

The class was clearly getting really uncomfortable with this. Save for Noelle who was also blushing. “W-well. What happened next. D-did she pin you against the wall?” The deer asked.

Alphys sighed. “Unfortunately no.. I-I mean.” She back tracked. “It...was unfortunate that it happened! And when she found my briefcase she thought she was onto something.. But. She opened it, and all that came out was import literature that is very important for cultural understanding.” She said, obviously talking about a Manga collection.

“So... She flipped through it and asked me about it- and well. Obviously I had to tell her the plot and... um... Well. As a teacher it's my job to explain the cultural significance of things. So now we're meeting this Friday to go over it” 

Susie smirked. “I liked the part where you got tackled.”

Noelle chimed in. “That was a good part!” 

The teacher blushed and sighed. The door to the classroom creaked open a bit. There was a voice outside. 

“Um... So. Can I..come in or?” Came the mysterious student's voice. Kris's ears perked. Wait...

Alphys smacked her own head! “oh! Right! I almost completely forgot! Class! We have a new student joining us today! Now! Be nice to him! He's an exchange student! Um... So. Yes! Come on in and introduce yourself.

The door opened. Both Kris and Susie looked onward with shocked expressions. Stepping into the classroom was a goat boy wearing a flowing teal dress with a large scarf around his neck. A pair framed glasses rested on his beautiful eyes, and a white ribbon could be seen on one of his horns. “Hello everyone! My name is Ralsei!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralsei joins the class. Prompting questions.

Ralsei smiled at the class, giving them all a curtsy. “Its nice to meet all of you! I hope we all can be great friends!” He said, smiling bright! He looked around the classroom and saw Kris and Susie in the back. He waved at them. “Oh! Hey guys! I'm in your class now!”

Susie looked on with a shocked expression, her mouth open in complete confusion. She turned to Kris who seemed similarly shocked, but then gave a smile and a thumbs up at their friend. 

“oh. So. You know Kris and Susie?” Alphys said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Of course!” Ralsei said, happily. “They are brave warriors of light who are bound by destiny!” The goat boy said with a lot of flair. 

Alphys blinked a little. The rest of the class seemed similarly confused before Kris spoke up.

“Yeah. He's a friend I met online.... That I play MMO's with. ” The human replied. “We kind of roleplay a lot, and he gets really into it.” As Kris said that, they were causally updating a small notebook they kept in their pocket that read 'Lies to keep up with'. 

Ralsei frowned. “What... But.. Kris that isn't..” 

“oh!” Alphys exclaimed. “I didn't realize you played online games Kris! You should really friend me if you're ever playing Human-age online!.. oh! But! More importantly! Uhh... Ralsei! Since you already know Kris and Susie apparently... Why don't you join them. We're doing a cultural project this month about ancient legends!”

Ralsei clapped! “oh! That's perfect! Me, Kris, and Ralsei are actually figures of such ancient legend ourselves!” 

There was snickering around the class. 

Kris coughed. “Ralsei. Um... Maybe you should-”

“Once upon a time, a Legend was whispered among the shadows!” Ralsei began. “It was a Legend of Hope! It was a Legend of Dreams! It was a Legend of Light! And a Legend of Dark! This! Is the legend of the Delta rune!” 

“ooh! Impressive!” Alphys interrupted. “However! You should save the rest for presentation day! But I love the enthusiasm! It seems you're well read! ” 

Ralsei gave a curtsy. “Thank you~ And very well! I shall wait until this presentation day to share this tale! And we three heroes part in it!” 

Susie face palmed. “Ugh. There goes any chance we ever had at a reputation around here...”

“To be fair” Kris replied, “It wasn't like we had a very good reputation to begin with. And as far as I'm concerned, in the past 24 hours, I went from having 0 friends to 2.”

Noelle raised her hand. “Oh! Ralsei! Where are you from!”

Ralsei smiled. “I'm a Prince of the Dark World!” He answered, giving a dramatic poise. 

Berdly was next to ask a question. “Do you ever stop roleplaying?” 

Ralsei tilted his head. “Hm? But.. I really am...”

“Lay off Nerdly” Susie replied from the back. “He ain't hurting anyone.. and besides. Maybe you should try roleplaying someone who's face isn't so punch-able” 

Berdly sneered, and Alphys got in between. “O-Okay everyone... let's calm down. Ralsei, go ahead and take your seat wherever you want. And.. um. Don't worry. I did the same thing when I was your age” She gave a dorky smile. “Pretending your someone else is.. uh... really good for your self esteem... but. Don't forget that its equally important to be yourself too” The teacher said patting the young goat on the back. 

Ralsei moved to the back and sat down near Kris and Susie. Class officially started and everyone was working in pairs to work on their project.

It was then that both Susie and Kris turned to Ralsei, and whispered questions. 

“How did you get here?” Kris asked first. 

“Is lancer with you?” Susie asked second. 

“What are you even doing here to begin with?” Kris asked. 

“No, really, where is Lancer?” Susie asked again.

“Is you being here safe for the balance of Light and Dark?” Kris asked. 

“Like, is Lancer still in the closet or..?” Susie asked. 

Ralsei's eyes widened from all of the questions and he pushed his glasses up. “um.. I don't really know how I got here... Shortly after you left I started walking my way home..” He began to explain. “But. When I got there, and pushed the doors open, there was this big light! And... Well... Next thing I knew I was in a supply closet” 

“So. You just appeared in a closet... and then you became a student?” Susie asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well... sort of? I came out of the closet late at night... It was actually a little creepy... um.. Here. Let me explain everything in more detail. So. Close your eyes and imagine all that I'm saying!” 

…. 

It was midnight, and Ralsei fell out of the supply closet. The small darkener goat monster slowly started to stand. There was very little in the way of light inside the halls. The darkener was used to this normally but he was in unfamiliar territory.   
“Uh...H-hello?” He said, taking a few steps forward. He found that his clothes had changed in this world. His wizardly clothes having changed to a normal dress and scarf. The ribbon still in on his horn. He ran his hand along his scarf and found that its weaponize properties were weakened considerably. 

There was an eery silence in the hallway. Each step that Ralsei took echoed. Ralsei could hear his own breath. Slowly he walked down the halls, trying to get an understanding of the world he was in. He ran his hand along the walls, trying to keep a steady head on his location. “Hello? Is..is anyone here?” 

Each footstep caused a loud echo down the hall. And as he walked, the echos seemed to be getting longer... This caused Ralsei to stop, and listen. The foot steps kept...echoing... as if.. 

Ralsei quickly turned around. There was nothing. But then again, the sound of footsteps have stopped. 

Ralsei swallowed nervously and turned down one of the hallways. Nervously walking until he got to a door. He tried opening it, but found it to be locked.

The sound of footsteps could be heard again... Ralsei's breathing got heavy. He didn't want to turn around. He tried opening the door some more. The door didn't budge. The footsteps got louder. And louder. Ralsei had paralyzing fear... 

'HEY' Came a mysterious voice. 

Ralsei was frozen in fear. Someone was behind him... he wasn't sure who. But, he didn't want to turn around. 

'HEY... IS THAT ANYWAY YOU GREET A NEW FRIEND?... TURN AROUND”

Ralsei slowly turned around. His back now facing the door. Standing in front of him, his eyes not yet adjusting to the darkness, was a mysterious figure cast in shadow. He extended his hand. “NOW. SHAKE MY HAND”

The darkner's hand shook nervously. Reaching forward and grabbing the mysterious figures hand.

And when he did.... Suddenly a loud buzzing noise could be heard. A hardy laugh came from the mysterious individual. “Ahahahah! Oh! Got you! Ahaha! Oh! My brother taught me that one.” 

Ralsei let out a sigh of relief, but he couldn't yet see who was in front of him. “Um... Funny. But..who may I ask are you?”

The mysterious individual had just finished laughing, he seems like he was having the time of his life. “oh. Who I am is of no importance. You on the other hand are a very remarkable individual. A prince from the Dark World. Though, I don't think its very populated these days now is it?”

“It isn't sadly... Where I'm from has no citizens” Ralsei replied sadly. 

“Well” The mysterious figure replied. “I'd imagine not. Anywho. Allow me to welcome you to the world of Light. Though, your presence here is a big problematic... But. There's not much we can do now” 

“I don't think you're answering a lot of my questions... or... any for that matter... You're actually just raising more” Ralsei replied. He didn't feel as afraid now as much as he was uncomfortable. 

“Answers will come in due time. If you wish to be reunited with the lighteners, return here tomorrow morning. Your paper work to transfer to this school should all be in order then.”

“oh! That's great! I look forward to seeing them! Though! I have to know, how do I return to the Dark World?” Ralsei replied looking back. “I tried going into the closet again after returning and... it really didn't do any good”

“Oh. There isn't a way back. Not now anyway. With you gone, your fountain is drying up. You'll have to wait for a new one to be made...”

Ralsei gasped. “W-what? I-I can't return? But... won't the Dark World cease to exist?” 

“Normally. But I wouldn't worry about it. There's a Knight going around, haven't you heard? A Knight of the Dark. A Night Knight. He'll be making a new fountain within the week... Then, you and the lighteners may return to the world of the dark...”

“How do you know all of this?” Ralsei asked. “You're being awfully weird....”

The figure began slowly backing away, phasing into a wall. “Worry not about me.. worry about yourself” 

….

“And then he was just gone. And I was here by myself the rest of the night. The principle came, asked who I was and when I answered she just had this shocked look on her face. Told me that someone from the government had sent my name in months ago... It's all really weird” Ralsei finished, having told the story of how he got there to Kris and Susie. 

The lizard girls eyes were wide open in shock and a little fear. “T-that's god damn creepy... Should.. Should we be worried? Like. Is there some weirdo creeping around our halls at night?”

Kris smiled at Ralsei. “Well. I'm glad you're here. But I'm sorry you're stuck. We can help you home don't worry”

“Are we really not gonna focus on the creepy guy? I feel he's someone we should be focusing on.” Susie interjected. 

Ralsei smiled back at Kris. “Don't worry to much about it. There really wasn't a lot for me at home so its not so much about whether or not I get back... I worry more about the people there. Lancer and all of the Darkeners...”

“wait... do you think Lancer could be in trouble?” Susie asked with a worried look on her face.

“I.. Don't know? Its possible. Getting to and from the Dark World is a bit difficult... You see. The problem is, when there is perfect balance of light and dark, it's impossible to pass from one to the other. But, when the balance is broken, one starts leaking into the other...” 

“So wait.” Susie said. “When we did whatever we did to that fountain... Suddenly there was less Dark so we can't get back?”

Ralsei looked down. “W-well..in theory. But the world doesn't just vanish over night. It takes a long time. Years even, for the darkness to fade completely. And someone's out there making more of these fountains” 

“So what?” Susie asked. “We just have to wait for one of these fountains to show up to see if everyone's okay?” She gritted her teeth. “No. That's bullshit! You're giving up way too fast!” She shouted a little louder then she meant, causing the class to turn.

Susie got up. “Hey. Miss Alphys... I got to go to the bathroom” She said, as she made her way out the door to the classroom. 

Ralsei sighed, looking down. “Should we go after her?” 

Kris patted him on the shoulder. “In a little bit.. Let's let her cool down on her own for a bit.”

Ralsei looked down. “I didn't mean for it to sound like I was giving up...” He laid his head down on the desk. 

Kris petted his head. “She's just worried about Lancer. Are you sure its impossible to get back from the closet?”

Ralsei nodded. “I tried all last night and this morning. It doesn't lead back.”

Kris thought for a moment, and in the mist of everything, Noelle raised her hand. “Miss Alyphs! I need to go to the bathroom too!” She said, walking out. 

…

Susie walked towards the ominous closet. Where once was fear of the unknown, is now replaced with fear for friends. She opened the closet door and ran in. Falling over some boxes that were on the floor! She stood up and looked around. 

The room was filled with a bunch of supplies! Extra chairs, desks, boxes of crayons, pencils, stacks of paper, computer monitors, and more! There was even several boxes labeled “chalk” stacked on top of each other. Susie gritted her teeth and walked around. 

“Alright.. alright there's got to have been something.. um.. Right. What did I do when I first got here? I... walked in. Looked for a light switch..” She looked around and found the light switch was right by the door. “That wasn't there before! Ugh.. This room is impossible.” she said, going through until she found the door to the empty classroom. 

She opened it and found the same mess that she and Kris found the day before. The checker board with chess pieces for some reason. The playing cards. The large purple mat. The scattered red legos. She searched the room for any sort of magical entrance but she could find none. 

Defeated she fell on her knee's, growling. “Come on Lancer.. I can't have lost you after just meeting you... You were my first friend dammit..” She punched the ground hard and looked around her. “You know.. a lot of this looks kind of familiar...”

She squinted. “Yeah.. That mat is like, that field. Its all purple and stuff... that doll totally looks like that weird shop keeper. um.. Hey. We walked on a checkerboard. That's a thing that happened. And these red lego pieces kind of look like the tree's from the forest. They were blocky... so” 

Her eyes moved down the room fixated on the large cabinet. “That must be...the castle?” She said, looking inside. She saw several cards inside, as well as a few scatted puzzle pieces. She found several empty boxes of animal crackers on the bottom, with one that was full. She looked deeper and on further inspection, she found that one of the boxes had a King of Spades tucked away inside.

Things started to connect with Susie. “Okay.. so, these boxes look a lot like the cells... So. That means. That this card here is...Lancers dad? Hah! Serves him right.. Wait, if that's Lancers dad then that means..”

She moved to the top of the cabinet, and saw a Jack of Spades sitting on a velvet pillow. “Hey! Buddy! Living the life of luxury huh!” She said giving a small smile. “And oh, look at that” She said, looking at all the spade cards surrounding the pillow. “I bet your getting these guys to fan you huh? Yeah that's the good stuff”

She looked down and saw scattered around the floor were various star shaped candies that spilled out of a bag. She picked one up, and placed it on the pillow. “Here you go your majesty. Got you one of your favorite. And, just so you don't feel like your taking anything from me.” She said, smiling and throwing one of the candies in her mouth. “one for me. Wow. This really does taste like friendship. I can feel my teeth rotting from just one of these things!” 

She proceeded to laugh. “Oh... I hope this means your doing well... Like. You were cool man... Which, isn't to say like, I miss you or anything. Because, that's lame. But... You know. I kind of want to hang out again you know?” She said to the playing card on the pillow. “I'm not even sure if you can hear me, or if anything I'm doing is affecting you... But. Ugh. I feel so sappy. This is the part where you make fun of this sappiness and we both laugh dammit!” 

Susie closed her eyes and sighed again. “But. Whatever. As long as your doing well.. Its cool. I'll see you when I can okay? Heh. And can you imagine if someone saw me. They'd think I was crazy!” She said, turning around and seeing Noelle standing at the doorway.

Susie stared at Noelle. 

Noelle stared at Susie.

Both of them had shocked expressions on their faces.

“How much...did you hear?” Susie said, embarrassment flushed on her face. 

Noelle scratched her chin. “um... Well..T-that depends on a lot of things” The deer girl said a little nervous. “W-would you be mad if I saw you?”

“...Nah” Susie said, regaining her composure. “Me being the laughing stock of the class ain't anything different. So whatever.” She said, standing at her full height once again. “Anyway. I gotta get back to class. Tell everyone what you like” She began to walk toward the exit. 

“W-wait! I'm not gonna tell anyone!” The deer girl exclaimed “I. I thought what you did was really cute!” 

Susie stopped, and turned her head. “...Cute?”

Noelle swallowed nervously. “Y-yeah. I don't really get why exactly. And I don't know the context. But... You were concerned about someone. I don't know if this person is real or not. But, seeing you so happy... smiling so genuinely... It really made me happy.” She said, a bright smile on her face. 

Susie found herself blushing. “Well... Don't get used to that. It's a long story okay?”

“Well...” Noelle said, fiddling with her thumbs. She felt her heart beating as she prepared herself to ask her next question. “Perhaps... You can tell it to me later? I-I can can pay for a meal at the Diner. Or... Order some pizza's or... Just we can just hang out.”

Susie smirked. “oh? I wouldn't offer that if I were you. I'm a pretty big eater.” 

Noelle smiled. “I'm a pretty big spender. My mom's the mayor remember? I've got an allowance to spare.”

“Well then.. If you're offering” Susie said. “I got nowhere else I got to be today. And a meal sounds good. But... I have to warn you. I don't expect you to believe what I got to say. And you're probably gonna think i'm crazy”

“Susie, I already caught you talking to cards in an empty room. Can it be more crazy then that?” The deer girl replied with a smile. “And I'm curious now! Now I'm hoping for some big wild crazy story! I don't even care if you tell me the truth anymore. It better be good!” 

Susie gave a small genuine smile. “Then. It's a date... Or Wait” Susie found herself blushing. “Not a date... Just... You know. Two people hanging out”

Noelle's face was beat red as well. “R-right! Just! Two gal's being pals!” 

“Yeah, of course!” Susie said, clearly a little embarrassed still. “so... I guess I'll see you after school?” 

“Y-yes! I'll see you then!”Noelle said, happily walking out of the room. She was practically skipping down the hallway. 

Susie walked out of the classroom herself. Clearly a little distracted, she rubbing her hand through her hair, her thoughts all over the place now. Was there really nothing to be done about Lancer? Was she really gonna tell Noelle everything? Why was her heart beating so fast now... Noelle was someone that Susie could never find herself hating. She was always so bright and upbeat. It was all just a lot to think about... 

So much so, she failed to even notice the two people standing near the door the entire time. Awkwardly waiting to see if they were noticed, until one just decided to speak up. 

“So! Susie!” came the voice of Ralsei. “Congratulations on the date!” 

Susie jumped, turning to see Kris and Ralsei were standing by the door the entire time. “Is everyone just coming in to ease drop on me!?” 

“Well” Kris said. “We were worried.”

“Hah. Worried about me? That's cute” Susie said with a smirk. “But I'm still gonna beat you two nerds up for spying on me... So what did you see?”

Ralsei smiled bright. “We saw a grand romantic exchange between you and that Noelle girl!”

“Woah woah! Hold up! It wasn't romantic. Sheesh.” Susie said. “What makes you think a nice sweet girl like that has the hots for me?” 

“Eyes for starters” Kris said holding up a finger. “Ears. As well. The fact that she's tried to at every turn insert herself into your life and...she brought you a chalk lunchbox” 

“Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me for the other reason I have to kill you” Susie said, glaring at Kris. “Do you want to pay your tab now or should I tally it all and just give you your beating at the end of the month?”

“What are my credit options?” Kris asked. 

“You're just lucky i'm in a good mood” Susie said, glaring at Kris. “And I tried getting into the other world. No dice” 

“I'm sorry Susie...” Ralsei said. “I'll try looking into ways to get back! I promise!” 

Susie sighed. “Its fine. People all over that world said someone was making those fountain things? Well. All we gotta do is wait for that. Until then, I guess...we just sit tight and. Live our lives? Ugh. I was so getting used to being a badass in that other world... Maybe I should buy an Axe” 

“I don't think that's a good idea...” Ralsei said, nervously looking up at Susie.

“Yeah, you should wait. I'll get you one for Christmas Susie” Kris replied. 

Susie laughed. “Ah. That would be the best gift in a while! Hah! Okay. So. I guess if I have to live in this boring world. Its nice to actually have people who aren't COMPLETE losers... Just, like, half-complete losers.”

“I think that's the nicest compliment you ever gave me Susie! Thank you!” Ralsei said happily. “But we should get back to class. I'm eager to learning a lot about this world!”

“If were waiting for there stuff to happen” Kris replied. “And Susie's busy with her date after school. How about I show you around Ralsei? I'll introduce you to the town”

Ralsei blushed. “Oh! That sounds great! Thank you Kris! I'd love too!” 

“Hah! Now who's on a date!” Susie said, laughing.

Ralsei blushed. “O-kay.. I'll stop teasing Susie.. I'm sorry. I get how that can be embarrassing..”

“Don't worry Ralsei. I'm a proper Gentleperson. I don't kiss until the 3rd date”

Ralsei blushed hard. “K-Kris!” 

Susie laughed. And the three of them made it back to class to finish the rest of their day. Looking forward to their after school plans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanging out at a Diner with your friends after school is always a great way to unwind. Susie and Noelle enjoy their not-date, while Ralsei and Kris hang out and enjoy each other's company as well. Though Kris is plagued with every kids greatest annoyance. The probing calls and worries of a paranoid mother.

The rest of class was rather uneventful. Ralsei, Kris, and Susie spent their time talking, cracking jokes, faintly working on their project, and teaching Ralsei some of the basics of the Light world. The three of them did end up deciding to do a project on the Delta Rune, if for no other reason but because Kris and Susie could not be bothered to think of another topic idea. 

It was clear to everyone in the classroom that the normally quiet Susie and Kris had smiled and laughed more in that afternoon then they did the rest of the year combine. The three of them seemed generally happy to have each others company. The air in the classroom was a lot lighter then is usually was. causing the time fly. When the bell finally rung, it felt like barely any time had passed. 

Kris called their mom, telling them that they were going to the diner with Susie, Noelle, and Ralsei. 

“Oh Kris, it seems like every time we talk you have more friends! That is wonderful Kris! I hope you have fun!... But..” There was sudden pause in Toriels voice. “Kris. I have to ask. Class went okay today right? Did you get any headaches? Any...episodes?”

“Mom... I don't get those anymore.” Kris didn't want to think about the episodes their mother was talking about. There was a reason everyone in town thought of them as a creepy and often a trouble making kid. 

“I know honey. It's just. It all started with nightmares then as well. And I just worry you're not telling me everything. Perhaps I'm just a worry wort.”

“I'm okay mom.” Kris said. “I'll tell you if they happen”

“Well... Okay” Toriel conceded. “Have fun.. And wait! Before you hang up. I have to ask. This Ralsei... Have you told me about them before? And I mean, before the car ride to school?”

Kris was a little confused. “What? No. I just met him yesterday.”

“Hmm... The name seems familiar... Something about it” Toriel trailed off. “Oh! Well, don't let me keep you guys waiting! Have fun! Be home by sundown!”

“Bye mom” Kris said, hanging up. “Alright. I'm ready” Kris said, walking up to Ralsei and Susie. 

Noelle was finishing up her phone call as well. “Okay... I hope they go well.. Be there after the tests are done... bye dad” She hung up. The deer had somber expression on her face. She seemed distracted. 

“Everything alright?” Susie asked.

Noelle snapped out of it. “oh! Its nothing!” She said forcing a smile on her face. “So... I guess Kris and Ralsei are joining us?”

Susie smirked. “These nerds? Nah, they're just going to same place as us. Kris will be treating Ralsei. You sure you're up to ponying up the bill for me? Last chance to say uncle”

Noelle smiled. “Oh no, you can't deter me. I want to hear what this long story of yours is. Plus, you forget I'm rich right? My mom kind of...owns the town” 

“Alright alright, don't say I never warned you” Susie said, walking Noelle out the door of the school. “So. It started with me and Kris leaving the classroom...”

….

It was about 10 minutes later and the four of them made it to QC's Diner. Once they got there they pairs separated as to not interrupt each other. Susie sat across from Noelle at one of the tables in the corner. On the other corner, Kris and Ralsei were sitting at the counter. The rain outside had let up a bit, but the general bad weather had made the building pretty empty save for a few regulars. 

The purple bunny behind the counter went over to Kris and Ralsei. “Kris honey, its good to see you. And who is this adorable little friend of yours. They a family member?”

The dark prince gave a bow and introduced himself. “My name is Ralsei ma'am! I come from.. um.” He looked at Kris, who gave a nod and then back at the bunny. “I'm from out of town. And no. I'm not a relative of Kris. I'm their good friend!”

The bunny smiled. “That's good! Krissy needs all the friends they can get. I almost swore you were Kris's brother. Now. Anything I can get you two?”

Ralsei looked at the small menu that was laminated to the counter. “Um... There's a lot of food here that I've never had before. And a lot of drinks.. um. Wait. Do you even accept Dark Dollars?”

The Diner owner raised an eyebrow. “Dark Dollars?”

Kris pulled out the two dollars they had crumbled in their pants pocket. “Here. We'll have two hot chocolates” 

The bunny smiled and pushed the money back to Kris. “Tell you what. It's on the house.” The bunny said, walking away from the counter to make the two their drinks. After a short bit she returned and placed the two mugs on the counter. “Enjoy~” 

Ralsei looked at the warm drink in his hands, and slowly took a sip. His eyes shining as he took his first sip, though just as fast he stopped due to the heat. “oh my goodness! This is delicious!” He said. He gave a smile that was so beautiful, Kris had to hold themselves back from just hugging this adorable creature right then and there. 

“Imhm, It's pretty tasty. Me and my brother used to come here all the time and drink this stuff. Though, normally we'd sit at a booth but..” Kris turned and saw Susie and Noelle were talking and having a good time in their usual seat. “I wanted to give them some space”

“Well. That's fine. I like this spot! And, you know.. I don't anyone to confuse me for your brother... or you know.. anyone else” 

“You do kind of look like him. Not exactly I mean, you've got different colored horns for one and...” Kris stared for a while. “And you're a bit younger then him...” There was more silence. “Um... Oh! And Asriel doesn't wear glasses! See? Completely different people” 

Ralsei frowned. There wasn't a lot of reassurance. “...This.. Isn't weird for you right? Hanging out with someone who's like your brother?”

“I don't see you as Asriel. I mean, I got to know you for you before any of your similarities became obvious. You kind of look the same sure, but to be honest? If I were to show you a photo of my dad as a kid, my mom as a kid, and my brother as a kid? You'd have the hardest time telling them apart from just their faces. You also have much stronger convictions then he ever did. Asriel would do anything you told him to if it meant being part of the group, you stood firm with your beliefs, and never stopped fighting for what was right. Trust me when I say, you're not Asriel”

“Well... Okay” Ralsei said, reclaiming a small pure smile on his face. “If your sure.” 

“Plus...” Kris continued. “Asriel would never wear a dress. He was rather into his masculinity.” 

Ralsei smiled. “Oh? Well. That settles it then!” 

The two of them shared a short smile as not too far away, Susie was finishing up her promised “long story” to Noelle. 

“So, that's when this jackass of a king grabs Kris. I'm ready to throw down. Where staring at each other, he's saying shit... and than! Lancer comes and saves the day! The Dark guys all liked us enough to overthrow their evil abusive king! And bam! My little bro Lancer is now suddenly a King! I was real proud of him.” Susie said, having recounted the tail with gusto while the two of them sit there looking through the menus.

Noelle listened to the story with sheer delight, leaning forward and taking in every word. “Oh wow! So. It sounds like you really grew as a person during this adventure huh?”

“Like I told Ralsei, don't get used to it. I'm not into the whole Heroism thing...” Susie replied. “So. You actually believe me?”

“Well..” The reindeer replied, looking down. “I mean. It is a pretty far fetched story. I'll give you that. But. There's lots of strange things that happen in this world. Lots of things that we don't understand... So. I guess I'm skeptical.. but, I don't really have proof one way or the other... Besides. I like the idea that you're deep down really heroic and stand up for your friends”

The lizard smirked. “Yeah yeah. Like I said, don't get used to it. Remember I'm here on a deal. I pique your curiosity, and in turn, you feed me”

“Well. Don't you worry. My curiosity has been piqued. So. Get whatever you like Susie” Noelle said, putting her menu down, waving at the working Catti.

“oh. You're gonna regret that little girl...” Susie said, putting her menu down as well. “Hahaha... Alright. For my order... I'm gonna get a Large thing of fries!”

“oh! Good start!” Noelle replied. “What else?”

Susie looked confused for a second, before suddenly she looked like she had a moment of realization. “Oh! Right! Ahaha! Got it! Can't believe I forgot! As many ketchup packets as we can fit in our pockets!”

“What? No. I mean. Sure you can get some Susie but...” The reindeer was baffled. “I just mean. Is that all your getting? Like. I was all built up and expecting you to buy something like 5 burgers or something. It's just I'm a little surprised all your getting in a thing of fries”

It was Susie's turn to look baffled. “Wait... I can get more then one thing?” She said quickly picking up the menu. “This.. But everything here is so expensive! Like! Do people really order more then one thing?” 

Noelle stared intensely at Susie, as if things started to finally click. “That... I... wow. That's a lot to unpack Susie... Um. Catti. I think I'll take the initiative here. Um. For Susie, a Monster Burger and a large thing of fries on the side. I'll take a Deluxe Salad” She said cheerfully to the bored waitress. 

Susie was astonished. “W-wait. How much is this costing you?! I didn't think you'd buy me that much food.”

“Susie... You're meal is probably about $5. It...really isn't all that much. Have you never actually eaten here before?” Noelle asked, clear concern in her voice.

“I've eaten here” The reptile responded. “I just typically do it the smart way. People throw out so much food. Especially the fries. Usually its still fresh and everything. It's great. Plus. If you order a free water here. You can take as many condiments as you want. Speaking of which” Susie reached and grabbed a large handful of ketchup packets nearby and started filling her pockets with them. 

“I always got the impression you were a really big eater...” Noelle said, concern in her voice. “But... How often do you actually eat?”

Susie thought. “Ummm.... I don't know? I guess like.. Just whenever I can? Like. Today I ate some of that chalk you gave me. Which, by the way, was really nice. Even if the person who told you to do is was a huge asshole who might be spending time in a dumpster tomorrow” She said glaring at Kris in the corner. “But. When I do eat, its never this fancy or expensive... It's usually just normal stuff. Expired soup cans, and bags of rice, and stuff like that.. Oh! And for some reason someone leaves out a saucer of milk in an alleyway every night.”

“...Well...At least Cooking rice is pretty normal.” Noelle said to put some kind of positive spin on things.

“Wait...You're supposed to cook rice?” Susie said in more confusion.

Noelle frowned. “Okay... Okay... I'll tell you what Susie. How about this. I'll start making you a lunch every day? I always bring my own. I can just, make another sandwich for you, and some extra chips. This way, you'll at least get a meal a day! And it'll be hardly any trouble on me!”

“Y-you'd do that for me?” Susie replied. “I... Noelle you really don't have to do that. I'm tough. I can live without you doing this for me”

“I'm sure you can.” Noelle replied. “But. I want to. It's not that I think your helpless Susie, not at all. But, if something that I can do can make someone else's life a lot better, then I'd want to do it!”

Susie was having a hard time finding words. “Alright... Well. If that's what you want to do then, sure. I'm down. Would I need to do anything? Like... Typically people doing things for me means I owe them”

“Not at all!” Noelle said cheerfully, smiling at her companion. “Right now. I want us both to just enjoy ourselves!”

Susie smiled back. The food was delivered shortly after. This had been the first real meal Susie had in a long time. 

Kris and Ralsei watched from afar as Susie tore into her meal with her teeth. Ripping a burger apart with her teeth and swallowing half the meal in a single bite. Ralsei had a horrified look on his face, watching what looked like a murder. Kris stared with indifference. “You know.” Kris finally said. “Compared to some other times I've seen her eat, this is pretty tame. She's really putting a lot of restraint in”

Ralsei frowned. “I think we should give her some etiquette lessons....” 

“Just yesterday, she was going around threatening to bite people's faces off, Ralsei” Kris said bluntly. “Right now. Let us be proud of the progress that she's made. Besides. Look” Kris said, looking at the smiling and laughing Noelle. “She seems to like it.”

Both of them watched the two girls enjoying each others company. It was odd to see the girl who threatened to bite Kris's face off so generally happy and sweet to another person. Ralsei did give a smile at the two of them.

“Alright. We should go-” Kris began before their phone started to ring. They picked it up and answered it. “Hello?”

“Kris, sweety” Came the motherly voice of Toriel. “I know you're spending time with friends, but I have a very important question... Should I make a Butterscotch pie? Or a Cinnamon Pie?”

Kris sighed. The human knew that this line of questioning would go nowhere, and that there was probably another reason. But, just to get through with it. “I like Butterscotch better, but I don't mind Cinnamon. I, nor none of my friends have allergies. “

“Thank you, Kris. Oh! While were on the call. How are thing with your friends? Where may I ask are you right now?” Toriel asked, Kris already knew what this was about. 

“We're at the diner.” Kris said, keeping it simple. 

“Oh? I remember that place. Is Bonnie there? Its been forever since I talked to her? May I speak with her?” Their mother asked on the phone. Kris had to take a second to remember Bonnie was the name of the waitress behind the counter. 

Kris rolled their eyes and moved the phone from their ear and outwards. “Hey. Um... Bonnie? My mom wants to talk to you”

The waitress looked a little confused, picking up the phone. “Hello? Oh. Hi Miss Toriel. Um? Good...? No no. They haven't caused any trouble. What? Would I please not repeat your questions? Oh. I gotcha. Yeah. Yeah. No. I don't think so. About 20 minutes I think?” 

This went on for a few minutes. Kris's hands covering their face in embarrassment. After a while the waitress finished the call and gave it back to Kris. 

“Thank you very much Kris, I just had to ask Bonnie some questions about a personal thing that I was working on.” 

Kris didn't have the energy to explain it was obvious what she was doing. But, there really wasn't a point, it wouldn't help Kris in any way. So, they decided it was best to let Toriel think she was being stealthy with her checkups. “Alright mom. I'm gonna go now.” 

“Oh! Goodbye sweety. See you at Sundown.”

“Bye mom” Kris replied, hanging up. 

The waitress gave a small smirk. “You got in trouble lately? Now your mom's checking in on you?” 

Kris nodded. “You're a mom right? How do I get her to stop?”

The waitress smiled. “Oh? And give our secrets away? Not a chance. Best advice I could give? Don't give her too much reason to worry... But, even if you do that, she's still gonna worry. So best you can do is just let it be.”

Kris sighed again. Asriel was a studious Valedictorian who's first kiss prompted the entire family to going to church. With Kris's passed record behind them, they weren't even sure if College was a safe haven... Why... Why did she have to be so embarrassing. 

Suddenly, Kris felt their heart beating. Racing. Pounding in their chest. They felt dizzy, like the world was spinning... Kris tried to keep control, but it was hard to think, hard to focus. Intrusive thoughts started to creep into the humans mind. Kris clenched their chest, trying to keep control, but found themselves getting heated... unable to stop their own mouths.

“I'm not some god damn 5 year old though...” Kris muttered under their breath. “I wish she'd stop treating me like one. I could be doing a lot worse then just skipping class... Maybe if I- Maybe if I-” Kris was desperately trying to steer their thoughts away. Their heart pounding harder... It hurt. The heart hurt badly... Perhaps it was time to get rid of-

Before Kris could even finish the thought, a fluffy hand firmly pressed against their shoulder. Kris's eyes turned to their fluffy companion, looking at them with fear. Kris's senses slowly started returning. The world straightening out. Kris slowly letting out a breath. Their heart beating slower, feeling more comfortable. 

“K-Kris...” Ralsei began. “A-are you okay?”  
Kris looked around, sighing in relief when they saw the waitress was with another customer at the time and probably didn't see anything. “I.. I'm okay”

Ralsei didn't seem satisfied with that answer. “I.. Don't believe that Kris... You were muttering to yourself. You had a creepy smile on your face... Oh! Not to say that I don't want you to smile! You're very cute when you smile! It's just... this smile wasn't very cute.”

Kris was silent for a bit. A full minute went by with Kris staring blankly at the counter. Ralsei's hand never left his friends shoulder. Finally, Kris looked up and turned to Ralsei. “So hey... How about I show you around town now?”

“Kris... We should talk about what just happened..” Ralsei demanded. “Has that ever happened to you?”

“I think my dad would love you!” Kris said, ignoring everything Ralsei said. The human stood up. “Come on, let's go”

“Kris...” Ralsei said, walking behind them. “What are you..?”

“Oh! Bye Susie! I'm gonna show Ralsei around! You two enjoy yourselves!” Kris called as they walked out the door, walking fast like they were in a hurry. 

Susie and Noelle looked at each other confused. Susie then turned to Ralsei. “...Okay? Is Kris alright?”

Ralsei frowned. “I.. Don't know... Um.. I'm gonna go check on them... I'll call you if something happens! Don't worry! I have your number!” he said as he ran out the door. 

Susie's confusion only multiplied. “W-where did he get a phone?!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the overwhelming positive response! Seeing all of your positive comments brings such a bright smile to my face! Thank you! I look forward to making more!


End file.
